Why Sky Turns Dark
by Yuki Chronos
Summary: When sky becomes dark, it plunges everything it embraces into darkness. He decided to become Neo Vongola Primo to protect his friends, he hates the way of mafia, but his kindness and belief vanish, creating a new resolve to walk the dark path of real mafia. And it happens, because of her death. Dark TYL!Tsuna.
1. Chapter 1

_**WHY SKY TURNS DARK**_

* * *

Sound of knife chopping vegetables echoed throughout the kitchen. It was the only sound there for the house was empty and its only occupant was one young woman. Seemingly she cooked for her lunch, neither curved up lips or curved down lips indicated her feel. Her expression wasn't seen either, but suddenly, she winced in pain; she cut her finger by accident.

She lifted her finger closer to her face, and by then, unknown why, a drop of water wet the ground, tears coming out of her brown eyes. She grasped her hand that had a finger cut, shut her eyes, helplessly trying to forget what caused that tears. It wasn't because of the physical pain, she wasn't that weak.

But she was crumbling, tearing apart. This pain she felt in her heart emitted a hot sensation, but a painful one. Her teary eyes were burning of tears. She had a strong will, but this one thing—she couldn't take.

Sound of doorbell surprised her. Quickly as she was on her way to the door, she wiped her tears. Her eyes bulged in shock, seeing the man she ever loved stood while raising his left hand that touched the bell.

"Hey, sorry to bother you, I was wondering if—" he noticed the blood on her finger. "What happened?" he quickly grabbed her hand and looked at the cut. "It was just a small cut. You're exaggerating, Tsuna-san." she replied with a bit smile. "There's blood, on your finger! Come on, I'll tend that wound right away." he dragged her to the kitchen and mended her wound by giving it a wrapping.

"Be more careful next time, okay?"

"Thanks."

"So…" he looked at the cut vegetables. "You were cooking for lunch?"

"Yeah… kind of…" she stared at the vegetables rather with blank eyes, and Tsuna noticed that. "What's going on?"

"Hahi?" she looked at him. "You look down. Are you alright?" he asked.

She gave out a fake smile and said, "Of course I'm alright! I'm just so happy for you and Kyoko-chan. Oh yeah, where's she? I thought you two are supposed to prepare the flower, the wedding gown, and the cake. You're supposed to be with her, not here."

"Yeah… that's why I come here. Something suddenly came up. Her parent wants to meet her at another town, and they say it's urgent, but she told me to ask you for a companion. She entrusted you with the gown and the cake."

"The gown?"

"She said you two have the same size. Please? I'll treat you lunch."

The hesitation was there. Would she help him pick everything that was supposed to be her best friend's wedding with the man she loved? Even if Kyoko was her best friend, no heart could take the burden of doing it—but not Haru. "Sure. Why not?"

But first, he should treat her lunch, and he did, together eating lunch with her. She helped him in choosing flower and she picked right according to his taste. So far in his perspective, she seemed very excited about the wedding. Her cheerful smile never faded away. But this particular talent of hers that made her special. She could fool Tsuna's Hyper Intuition.

Namimori Shopping District also had a shop that provided wedding gown. There were so many gowns to choose and he could already imagine how good it would look on Kyoko. Just imagining it already made him happy, he was going to marry the sweetest girl, his long-life crush. Kyoko was a beauty, and he was certain she would look more beautiful on wedding gown.

As Haru was searching through the gown, he tapped her shoulder. "Wait," he looked at several gown and grabbed one and handed it to her. "Try this."

The confidence he had, feeling sure that wedding gown would be perfect for Kyoko. He chose the most favorable gown there, and he was sure it was made for Kyoko only.

But as he entered the dressing room, that thought just instantly vanished. His belief about it was sorely denied. He held his breath, stiffened at the sight of the white wedding gown that was supposedly made for Kyoko, while it looked far better on Haru.

No words could describe how mesmerized he was, seeing the radiating bright around Haru, she was astonishing. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He just couldn't stop staring at her with pink shade on his cheeks and wide-eyed.

"Tsuna-san."

Tsuna snapped. "Eh? What? Did you say something?"

"I was asking if this is perfect for Kyoko-chan or not."

"Huh? O-Oh yeah, it's perfect for you—I-I mean, Kyoko-chan. You know what? Let's haste from here and—" Haru grabbed his hand before he could scurry out of there. "If there's anything in mind, please let me know. I'm always here for you."

He couldn't help it but to be awestruck by her words and smile. It brought out a soothing sensation to his mind and heart. Those weren't just words, it was sincere, he knew. After deciding the wedding gown, they went to wedding cake shop. Compared to Tsuna himself, Haru and Kyoko knew more about cakes than him, and their taste was higher than him, so having Haru here really made him felt safe.

They tasted several cakes with still no favorable one to decide, until Tsuna put down his spoon and went silent. "Can you…" he spoke in mild tone. "Can you stay here for me now?"

"Sure. I'm here to listen." she put down the spoon.

"Am I a good boss?" she raised her two eyebrows at that odd question. "My decision chose me to be Neo Vongola Primo, my goal is to make the Vongola's path back to Primo's path. But what if I can't? What if I failed to change that?"

"Tsuna-san," she called. "All the strength you have now, all of that comes from your friends. You don't have to be afraid. As long as we're alive, we will lend you our strength to make it come true, so you have nothing to fear. Isn't that what you always feel?"

He knew she was right, but he didn't expect that answer. He stared at her for a while before he gave a slight smile. "You're right. Thanks."

Haru nodded with her serene smile, "You're welcome. I know you can do it. Nothing can tarnish your kindness, Tsuna-san."

There was anomaly in her smile, he noticed. His smile slowly curved down as he noticed. Somehow, his hyper intuition kept telling him she forced her smile so he wouldn't know what she was feeling. "Hey, are you sure you're okay? You look down. If you have anything in mind, just say it. You can trust me."

"Well…" she had her eyes down on the table. "Maybe I'm a bit down. I'm just nervous about the wedding."

Hearing that, he laughed softly. "Why are you so nervous? It's not like you're getting married."

She lifted her head immediately in surprise. It stabbed her to hear those words from him, but she didn't want to be seen hurt. Her smile curved down a bit and it was rather downcast. "Yeah…"

"Tsu-kun! Haru-chan!" to break the moment, Kyoko entered the shop and kissed his lips in front of Haru, which sent her another stab. "Why are you here? I thought you're with your parent." Tsuna said.

"I'm finished with that. I came here as soon as I can. So, what did you guys do?"

"Haru has helped me with everything. You won't be disappointed with the gown, right, Haru?" but as he and Kyoko turned to Haru, she was packing her bag and stood up. "I'm sorry, something came up."

"But we haven't chosen the cake." he said as he kept staring at her walking away to the door. She stopped and said, "You have Kyoko-chan now. Bye, Tsuna-san, Kyoko-chan. Make sure you choose carefully, okay?" with a wave of goodbye, she left before he could stop her.

* * *

It just kept going to the voicemail. He wandered around the house, trying to call Haru, but it couldn't reach her, not even her house. As soon as he finished with choosing the cake, he went home and immediately called Haru. It was almost dawn and he certainly didn't want to ask her out when the sky was dark.

After numerous times failed, he got frustrated. He donned his pale blue open coat and cotton scarf for men, going to her house. He knocked, but there was no reply or any footsteps coming towards the door. When he turned the knob, it wasn't locked and he opened it slowly, peeking what was inside.

His eyes widened in shock—perhaps too much shock. But it was understandable; anyone would be surprised seeing it. Her house was a mess, like there was an indication of a struggle. The coffee table that made of glass broke to pieces. It wasn't likely a burglary.

Worries struck him. No matter what, he needed to find her. As he walked along the hallway, he spotted in the dining room, sitting. "Haru…?" she flinched and turned around. Another surprise thundered him, seeing her hair looked messy and there was blood on her lips.

"Tsuna-san, what are you—?" he cut her off as he immediately rolled up her sleeves and saw something very frightening. There was bandage on her arm. "Open your clothes. I need to see your back."

"What..? N-No…" she stood up and backed away. But Tsuna immediately grabbed her hand, forcedly turned her body around, and locked her both wrist to her chest with his one hand while the other unbuttoned few buttons. She felt his breath on her neck, it froze her and inside, she trembled.

His eyed widened in shock as he exposed her upper back. Many old scars overlapped to one another. She quickly moved away from him and buttoned her shirt. "Why didn't you tell me about this? That scar on your back indicates it's there for quite a long time. Who hurt you? Tell me!"

"No one!"

"Don't lie! This messy house, your appearance, proves it!"

"I can't lie to you, and you know why! It's just… kids."

"What?"

"Look, the children next door aren't really nice and subtle ones. They're active and sometimes too active. They're just kids, Tsuna-san. They didn't mean to do this to me. If I didn't let my guard down, they wouldn't be able to retrieve a knife from the kitchen."

"What about the scars on your back?"

"When I was assigned to babysit them, I was sleeping when a four-year-old kid brought a knife to my room. Her parent lets her to draw on their back, so she thought the knife is the pen. It's not their fault."

A bunch of children did that to her? He didn't even know whether her neighbor had one. Regardless who did it, even if it was really a child, he was still worried. Those scars were no joke, nor was it less painful. It was _very_ and _sorely _painful, especially it was on her back.

"But you…" his clenched fist were shaking, his face expressed unwillingness of accepting what happened to her. To his surprise, he felt a touch on his hand that twitched him. It was her smile again. "Thank you for worrying about me, but I'll be fine. Now, why are you here?"

"I… I was going to treat you a cake for helping me this afternoon, but you're…"

"Well then, let's go! You know I can't say no to cake, and neither can you stop me from buying one."

"But your scar…"

"This afternoon I was fine, right? But if you're so worried, then just bring the cake home."

"All right. But promise me you won't babysit those kids again. I don't want you to get hurt again."

"I promise."

She came along with him to buy the cake. As quickly as finger snap, she recovered that fast. But most of all, there was no indication she felt hurt or anything. He knew she loved children, perhaps it was because of it she could still smile. Ever since he met her this afternoon, there was almost never the time she didn't smile. He watched her looking at the cakes, she looked carefree, supposedly like the normal Haru.

But what was this feeling he felt? He wasn't sure what it was, but it wasn't good.

The sky was shaded with orange, but she wanted to go to the riverbed before going back. They sat while watching the flowing river, shimmered with the sunlight. He wondered why she wanted to go there. She just sat quiet, and he, too, just gazed at her whom seemingly was enjoying the view.

She saw a leaf floating throughout the river with a dead cocoon on it. She approached it and picked it up. As she was holding it, there was no movement, nothing. She just kneeled while her head stayed low.

"If you…" her voice caught his attention. "If you were given last seconds of your life… what would you do with that time?"

He froze at that question. He was surprised, very. Yet, he tried to gain the vocal to say his answer. "I would spend it with the person I love. You're… scaring me, Haru…"

"Kyoko-chan, isn't it? The one you love…"

"What…? No, I don't mean just her. My mom, Gokudera-kun, everyone, even you," she flinched at his last two words. "Like you said, I live because of all of you who gave me new life, where I have friends and everything worth fighting for. And I would spend the last seconds of that life with my friends."

As of now, it wasn't anything but silence. He waited for a reply or respond from her, but she never gave one. Seconds had passed and he approached Haru, peering down to see her face. He stammered, felt struck, seeing drop of tears landed on the dead cocoon. Worryingly, he kneeled, wanting to give comforting touch, but at the moment she seemed so open to injury of heart, afraid he might damage her heart more than it already had.

Her eyes were so tearful, she didn't have her smile anymore, and her face looked so hurtful. Nevertheless, he wiped her tears with his finger, ever so daintily. Her eyes bulged slightly and momentarily before looking into his eyes.

That moment, as if time froze, they froze as their eyes locked on each other. He didn't say a word, but his face told the tale of his concern for her. Knowing that, she gave away a tearful smile. "It's just that… hearing your answer… I can relate. Can I tell you a story?"

He gulped in nervousness and sat down beside her. "Long time ago, I fell in love with a boy. He was so kind to everyone, even to someone like me. He lives a dangerous life, but I love him too much that I can't just stay away from him while he's suffering his fate. I've always wanted to be there for him forever, and if I could, as his wife. But he loves someone else, and he'll marry that girl."

"Haru…"

"If I were given last seconds to live… I would definitely spend it with him… but I doubt I would confess my feelings to him."

At her remark, he snapped. "Why didn't you?" he increased his voice, but still in a mild tone. "You have to be selfish for once, Haru. Whoever it is, he'll lose a miracle that's always there with him. He might not love you back, you might ruin what's supposed to be the happiest moment in his life, but it's what you have to do. If you really do love him, you don't seek for acceptance. Holding that feeling already hurts you, so stop this… just stop tormenting yourself…"

Having heard that, her lips curved up more as she looked at the river. "I'm sorry, I have my reason…"

"Why can't you be selfish for once?! Why can't you just stop giving for once and look for your own—"

"Needs? Our needs don't matter, does it?" he flinched at her interruption. "Just like you, you put other needs first. You stand up for everyone and with your dying will, you stand before them in semblance of protection. I've learned something very important throughout our journey, but mostly from you."

She turned her head around and gave off the brightest smile he had ever seen from her, but seeing with tear-stained cheeks and eyes. "That's why, even if your heart is broken or you feel profound sadness, you should smile for the people surround you."

It was like he fell into her sunlight—no, spring light. She never radiated this warm light before, so why now? Or did she already radiate such bright that he never noticed before? But one thing for sure: it felt like the spring warmth, so cozy and calming. Even while tears still stuck on her eyes, with that much sadness she could possibly feel, her smile was the brightest thing he had ever seen, even brighter and more sincere than Kyoko's.

He flushed, whether he realized or not, seeing her smile and feeling that sincerity. Touched by her words, nothing could unmoved him from being moved by her recognition.

"But…" her voice made him flinched. "I'm scared of dying…" the redness on his cheeks disappeared as soon as that sentence was verbally said. He wanted to embrace her, so bad. But he had Kyoko; he couldn't betray her.

She wiped her tears and stood up. "Well, enough about that. Let's go back. I want to eat this cake soon!"

However, at her house, in her untainted room, his touch to his surrounding faded away. He never averted his stare away from her. She scooped the cake and put the spoon in her mouth. He couldn't take it anymore, it was too much for him to handle.

He snatched the spoon and threw it away, only to crash his lips against hers. Out of their shifted body, the cake fell down to the floor, but what Haru's eyes had on was him, and the surprise of his sudden action. He gently pushed her down on the bed, literally being on top of her, brazing every single inch of her lips. The soft exploration he did, even with much less force, she couldn't squirm or move. She felt hot sensation on her face, more so her cheeks that were burning in redness.

Afraid he might hurt her; he nibbled her lower lips delicately, caressing hers softly. But it was turning—as if hungrier and almost lustful. Her eyes widened at the sudden feel of another tongue slipped through her mouth. Her eyes shut tight with redness shaded her cheeks, feeling her tongue with his writhing, his lips interlocked with hers, and by any mean no reason or effort to let go.

She didn't moan or give any indication or message to let him go deeper, but he still did it, anyways, deepening the kiss, making it more passionate and fiery, hence letting out soft moan from her, the luscious sound that made him lost touch to his sanity. Her soft pants in every gap of their mouths sent an alluring shiver through his spine. She tasted sweet, and he loved it.

But afterwards, he finally snapped and realized what he did, and immediately rose up with face as almost red as tomato. "I-I-I-I'm sorry!" he hastily donned his coat and scarf. Had his hand on the doorknob, yet to open the door, he said, "Before you say something, this isn't your fault! Again, I'm so sorry!"

After that, he hurriedly went out of her house, leaving Haru to just stay quiet while looking out the window and staring at him leaving with his red face. She wasn't blushing, and she didn't smile either, just staring with shadowed face. It wasn't what she expected for him to do, and she didn't mean to not being able to fall limp over his touch and domination.

But it was enough. It was a cue, a ticket for her to do what she believed the right thing. And she had no regrets, because she knew, Tsuna was faithful to Kyoko, and she also knew, that her close friends would live in harmony together. As her eyes were shut in a smile, and in her mind, all she thought about was how grateful she was, that she didn't have to say goodbye to them.

* * *

Supposedly their wedding day was ruined by his unbelievably stupid action, it instead envenomed his head. If the guardians were there—even just Gokudera would make the small difference. He might be able to calm a bit. But he couldn't hope for something that wasn't there; neither he nor Reborn could be in time for his wedding. They had something else to do.

But truly, what was his intention to kiss another woman? Even if it was Haru, if he had to comfort her, that shouldn't have been the answer. He couldn't stop it, it started to grow as infatuation, thinking about her all the time, couldn't sleep because of it, letting her face kept popping in his head. And there was also one thing that bothered him. Why didn't he feel happy about the wedding? It was like he didn't want it anymore.

But he didn't trust his feeling. Kyoko was and always be his only shine and love, she was his long-time crush. But he started to think; she might have her shine, but was it as heartwarming as Haru? Or was it just a shine that blinded whoever looked at Kyoko? Because he knew, Kyoko had too bright of a shine.

He shook his head with a determination. He loved Kyoko, not Haru. And with that forcedly attached in his mind, he stood up and prepared to make the most important decision of his life.

He stood while waiting for his bride to come in, and as she did, everyone was struck by her beauty. His smile that curved before she entered, it disappeared gradually. It wasn't Kyoko that he saw wearing that gown, holding that flower he and Haru picked together—but it was Haru whom he was seeing, putting her smiling face as she was walking towards him.

His mind was blank, his ears couldn't hear anything but the vow. "Sasagawa Kyoko, do you take Sawada Tsunayoshi to be your husband?"

"I do."

"And Sawada Tsunayoshi, do you take Sasagawa Kyoko to be your wife?"

And there was silence.

He couldn't answer, and the guests were whispering to each other, creating an awkward moment.

"I…" he softly spoke. "I'm sorry…"

Everyone gasped at that form of apology, Kyoko widened her eyes in shock. To break the moment, Gokudera slammed the big double door open. His face was pale, Tsuna didn't like it one bit. "Juudaime… please come with me."

He just stared at the gruesome sight. He was brought to an abandoned facility in Namimori, but he never thought—or even hoped he would have to see the remains of humans. The place was painted with red blood, but the shock was just the beginning of something far worse. "We've run a test of blood, and it belongs to hundreds of Mafioso, perhaps a whole bunch of one family that was against you for becoming Neo Vongola Primo." Reborn stated.

"Gokudera also found several explosive scattered around, but since the building is only damaged a bit and the broken glasses are the only damage, the kid assumed whoever planted it gathered them to obliterate the entire family and…" Yamamoto hesitated, looking away with face expressed reluctance.

"Tell him." Reborn said impassively yet sternly.

"But kid…"

"It's hard on everyone. That's why we didn't take Chrome here."

"What is it?" Tsuna already had an uneasy feeling. Yamamoto showed him a picture of pool of blood which also included few explosive showered with red blood. No remains, just blood. Tsuna's intuition kept telling him it was a suicide bomb, which was true, but the feeling of about to know whose blood started to create blob of tears that remained in his eyes.

"We've run a test for the owner of this blood. Tsuna… prepare yourself…" he changed the picture to a person, a female, and his dear friend.

His eyes widened, his pallor face tinted with shock that made him fell on two knees. He bit his lips as his body was trembling of the shock, he didn't want to accept it. To everyone surprise, he stood up and ran away from them.

He dashed to her house, hoping for the best, but as he opened the door, another overwhelming shock struck him, seeing the house was messier than before. He saw the green dot glowed on her phone and opened the voicemail. The content was another shock—it was like the feeling of uncovering the lies she had been kept which this kind of secret—he wished it was a dream.

Many cursed words, threats, cruelty were sent in a form of voicemail. Through that mail, he finally realized, that Haru had become a bait for him and Kyoko. He had wondered why there was no family that aimed for Kyoko or him, and now he knew why. She had lied to the enemy that she was Tsuna's lover, taking the entire burden to herself.

Wanting to dig further, he went to her room and opened her laptop, where he found all her secrets. In one folder contained her journal, her plan, and pictures of how to assemble a bomb including the steps. And through the journal he read, he just realized, that he was the guy she had talked about. Through that one folder, he realized she had been tortured by the mafia and then gathered them to the facility to kill them, and the only way to keep him safe was for her to die with them.

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto and Reborn came in, where they found him sitting on the desk. Tsuna just sat quietly, and the silence worried them. "…She must be alive… I know… she said to me she's afraid of dying… I'm going to look for her." he ran towards the door, but Yamamoto stood between him and the door. "Back off, Yamamoto!"

"She's dead, Tsuna!"

"She's not! I don't believe that nonsense!" he attempted to shove him away, but Yamamoto kept pushing him forward. Tsuna clutched his hands onto his shirt firmly while attempting to drive him away. "Get away!"

"This is for your own good, Tsuna! What we saw is real and not illusion!"

"I need to find her! I know she's still alive!" but after that much struggle, his strength became weaker and he fell on his knees while still clutching onto Yamamoto's arm. "She's… alive… she's…" his hands trembled along with his body. The blob of tears finally broke out of his eyes, shedding the tears like waterfall. Tsuna shut his eyes close with his one free hand, but even so, the tears that were flowing were still seen. The vulnerability of finally accepting the terrible truth, his heart was ripped to pieces.

He barely realized his true feelings, and when he did, it was too late. If he had only realized his love for her sooner, if only he… there was just too much chaos in his mind that he couldn't think straight. And as the wedding was cancelled, that day became worse by knowing what happened to Haru.

* * *

He stared at her grave with emotionless eyes. There was no one, but him. After knowing what happened to her, this was him ever since that day. He became incapable of feeling emotion, he was never happy while everyone had already moved on. His well-known kindness—no one knew if he still had one. Some afraid he changed into something that anyone was unsure of. All afraid because of what happened to Haru, his kindness faded away. They didn't know how long he would stay in this condition, becoming incapable of feeling human emotion.

But despite the rumors and worries, he could still feel human emotions, but not as much as he used to.

She just became something important he held, almost like his faith; and now, his love gone. As her life had ended, it was the end of his life, too. Her death was the proof of Vongola's tenderness, what made her to kill herself to protect him and every person in Vongola. Ever since that day, his mind and soul grew dark.

She was the spring that drove away the cold, and took the burden to herself, giving out warmth to everyone, a miracle he had seen far too late. Her death was his fault. If he wasn't soft like this, she wouldn't have to die—no one would have to die.

_If the Vongola was feared and stronger…_

_You would still be alive…_

_Laughing with us, smiling with us,_

_And standing next to me…_

Of her death, he made a new resolve. He clenched his hands firmly and walked away from her grave.

_This time, I'll set things right_

_I'll recreate the Vongola, so that no one would have to die like you…_

_Until then…_

_I don't care if I have to stain my hands with their blood._

_I will walk the path of Daemon Spade…_

* * *

A/N: Here's the thing, I got struck with writer's block for my other stories, and I wrote this story when I wasn't in good mood, you could say. So for that reason, don't get your hopes up for this story. I attempted to end this story as one-shot, but some random ideas popped inside my head. But this won't be a long story, probably consists of less than 10 chapters.

I decided to continue this story because not only I love writing dark Tsuna (especially TYL Tsuna), I also want to find the reason why I write in the first place. It's not because of how many feedback I get, it's not because of how many people read my story, but I write stories because I enjoy it, because I love it. I really appreciate everyone who have reviewed my stories, it always makes me happy, but as I said before, I want to find that reason back through writing this story.

But in case you have thoughts for this story/chapter, feel free to use your rights of speak.

I also made a short video of Tsuharu of this story. If you want, you can see it on my channel.


	2. He who welcomes the darkness

Buona lettura!

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR. It belongs to its rightful owner.

* * *

_**HE WHO WELCOMES THE DARKNESS**_

* * *

Gunshot echoed throughout the brick wall of a mansion situated in the middle of the forest. The bullets that were shot were the message in that mafia war, all for the sake of living the next day and protecting their boss. Both sides fought to survive, but one family fought for the win the most.

The power that was created for ruling, neglecting all human aspects and nature, hence those who had the control and the power to rule through fear lived in dark world, willingly or not. That person, that boss who led his army of Mafioso was now raiding other family.

The raided ones' mind were chaotic, the forces that dominated them was the strongest mafia family in Italy—perhaps now after getting the recognition from all countries, the strongest in the world.

"Darn it! Where's the reinforcement?" one Mafioso with black glasses asked loudly as he hid behind a wall. "There's no time! They'll be here in an hour!" the other one replied. The never-ending gunshots forced them to speak loudly.

"Then, where's the boss?"

"He's in his room. Don't worry, our two strongest men are guarding the room."

"No… that won't be enough. This isn't just a family we're fighting. They're the—"

"Strongest family, right?" the two hastily turned around to the voice and saw a man wearing a helmet. The two pointed their guns at him. The helmet guy raised his two hands. "Whoa, wait. I'm the reinforcement. I just came here from my post with my motorcycle." having heard that, they lowered their guns and the man sighed in relief.

"It's a rough situation, huh." the man said calmly. "How can you be so calm at times like this?! Are you an idiot?!" one of the Mafioso snarled.

"Well, I should be calm, because I will be the additional force to protect the boss. But I don't know where he is, so where is he?"

"You've got confidence. He's in his room, there are two Mafioso guarding the place."

"His room, huh…" the helmet guy just stood in thoughtful mind, which annoyed them. "Oi! What are you doing just—" through the face shield, the Mafioso could see his crooked smile, much to their surprise. They froze, couldn't move as this unknown man stretched his widened palm towards them while seemingly energy was charging on his hand, waiting to be discharged.

"Thank you for your cooperation."

While his men were fighting for their boss and their lives, in his room, he was just walking around in agitation. He feared the force that was attacking him. At that moment, he wished he had a secret escape route, but even so, he knew no one would get away from _them_ alive. Once a family was a target, it would forever stay as target until it was obliterated.

Suddenly, he heard a sound of something fell harshly to the floor and two screams in front of his door. He quickly took a gun from his drawer and pointed it at the door. Seconds passed, but no one entered the room yet. Finally, the door opened slowly. Panicked, he shot the door multiple times until he ran out of ammo. The bullets created holes on the wooden door.

Just as he was about to relax, a man with a helmet walked in casually and closed the door. The boss pulled the trigger again, but realized he ran out of ammo. As the helmet guy walked towards him, the boss walked backwards with the same pace towards his canopy bed. "Why…" the boss muttered. "Why me?! What do you want from me?!"

Instead of an answer, the helmet man punched his belly brutally that he got tossed backwards to the wall and hit the wooden pillars that sustained the canopy bed. The boss winced in pain as he held his stomach. Blood dripped from his mouth. Whoever assaulted him as if coldhearted; he pinned the boss with his foot that purposely crashed against his chest. The boss was in pain, that hard thump made his skull cracked, he could feel it, they could hear the cracking sound.

"I want your life." the man replied as he drew out a gun from his blazer. But the boss recognized that voice. He widened his eyes at the realization. "You're a threat to my family. As the boss, you should know how I work. There will be no more mercy and clemency. Those who have been judged by my system will be purged."

He removed the safety, ready to pull the trigger. "Don't worry. Your family will be joining you soon."

_**BANG!**_

The guardians got startled by the sound of the nearest gunshot. They knew that cue, they had a terrible feeling of what it might be. Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Ryohei ran towards the noise until they saw two dead Mafioso in front of a room. They couldn't open the door, and even if there were holes, they couldn't see what was inside, as if something covered what really happened there. Gokudera banged the door relentlessly.

"Juudaime, are you there?! Please answer me!"

"Don't do this again, Tsuna!"

"Wake up, Sawada! You can't do this forever!"

"Please, juudaime! Stop this madness!"

Despite their pleas, even though his ears could hear them, he ignored them.

The man opened his helmet, making his brunette hair, orange flame on his forehead, and orange eyes were visible.

"Kufufufu… you're a heinous man, Sawada Tsunayoshi." Tsuna looked at his left with cold eyes where mist was making a solid body of his Vongola's mist guardian. "Your guardians are begging for you to stop your antics."

"Call it whatever you like. To be frank, I can't hear them. They still don't understand my action, so I let them be. You might say…" he paused briefly. "I dived into the mafia world you hate so much."

"You were an interesting man. Despite you're attached to the fate of becoming a mafia boss, you never fell into their world. Of course, that's when you're still Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"So, I'm not me now? Am I not interesting for you now?"

"Kufufu… who knows? But without a doubt, you're now Sawada Tsunayoshi, the tenth Vongola boss… or what some people say, Neo Vongola Secondo."

"That title fits Xanxus more. I'm just the tenth boss of Vongola, and with that title I'm bearing, I'll make the Vongola feared by everyone. No one will dare to touch us."

"And you succeeded, but you're still doing this. You renewed the Vongola system into your own system, which I believe you're now doing what Daemon Spade wanted you to do."

"And it took me almost 10 years to see through it. But seeing me now, in that head of yours, do you still think of taking over my body?"

"You know the answer." Mukuro replied with his crooked smile while Tsuna sent a sharp cold glare at him. "Then, I won't let you, even if I have to kill you."

To break the conversation, an explosion from the door made them looked at that direction. "Juudai—!" Gokudera froze. The unwanted sight he had to see again was there, the enemy's boss whose forehead was perforated.

Their guardians looked at Tsuna in disbelief, the shock was overwhelming that they ignored Mukuro's presence. Tsuna didn't make any excuse, nor did he try to. He was used to see that look on his friends, aimed for him. Excuses meant nothing, and he knew. After Tsuna burnt the place to ashes, they left. Another task had been succeeded, with silence mingled with their atmosphere on their way home again.

* * *

He didn't mind being looked like how his friends always looked at him. Reluctance and doubts on their eyes—although it was invisible, he could see. He had plunged himself into darkness, his own will made his friends to look at him in different ways.

Every night after killing his target, he was always at the balcony of his room, resting his arms on the balcony railing, drinking wine from the bottle, and just looking at the view of the forest trees.

His eyes were never filled with happiness, rather emptiness. He wasn't the type to drink wine—or at least, he used to. No one was courageous enough to forbid him to drink; they started to fear their own boss. His relationship with his guardians was never the same as before. Ever since a year ago, he had been killing families, no one knew the exact number, they didn't want to count it, because if anyone would, it would mean that they approved of what Tsuna was doing and supported him. But no one supported his action. As a member of Vongola Family, like it or hate it, they were bound by a pact of kinship and status.

"Are you going to stop drinking?" he looked back to see Reborn, but he didn't answer and continued looking at the trees. Reborn remained in his spot, standing in the middle of the room while facing Tsuna. "Is this system you came up with a year ago suited you or the Vongola?"

Tsuna didn't intend to answer. "I don't know why you didn't leave. I resigned to be Neo Vongola Primo. And don't bother lecturing me. I'm not your student anymore."

"Is it still painful?" Tsuna flinched at his question. "The new system you made, was it because of Haru's death?" Tsuna stood quiet, but he gripped the bottle more firmly, tightening his grip. Inside, he was holding his emotion and acted calm. "You didn't know you had always loved her for years, but you weren't able to see through your heart. That stupidity was what you believe until now responsible for her death. Everyone that is a potential threat to the Vongola, whether the action still hasn't been done, with enough proof, they're the next target and once they're marked, there's no escaping. That system, even for you is beyond nonsense, Tsuna."

"Shut up!" he blew up and turned around with narrowed eyes. "What you call nonsense has been keeping us alive! Haru's death is the proof of Vongola's weakness! If this system was born before that day, she would be alive now! I lost someone dear to me like how Daemon Spade lost his lover, and I won't let that happen again! Nonsense, you say?! This 'nonsense' is the reason why we're still here!"

"Tsuna…"

"You have no idea what it's like, to be haunted by your biggest mistake everyday! The day that was supposed to be the biggest and precious day of my life altered when I realized that that precious day was a false. But when I could finally see the big picture… when I finally realized my true feelings… that day should've been the true most precious moment of my life…"

Reborn just stood quiet, listening to the sadness, grief, and anger burst out from his student. He couldn't snap his mind, he wasn't the one he needed. But for now, listening to his feelings was all he could do. Tsuna turned around, showing his back to Reborn. "This is the path I chose and I'm responsible for what may or already happen. I'm not a kid anymore."

Reborn didn't say a word to go against him. He didn't intend to smack him either. As of this moment, he just left him without a word to say. After he left, Tsuna lifted the bottle to his face and stared at it blankly. "This is the best path… for everyone's sake."

As his eyes were on the bottle, he saw a hooded figure hiding behind a tree looking at him. It was suspicious because when Tsuna looked at that mysterious person, he or she immediately walked away. But Tsuna couldn't care less. He was too tired to care.

* * *

_**Stop…**_

His eyes bulged open. What woke him was a soft whisper that tickled his earlobe. But there was no one there. He quickly rose up and opened the bathroom door, the wardrobe, anything he could peek, but there was still no sign of life aside him. He opened the curtain to see if someone was on the balcony. The morning light shone his face, thus making him to shield his eyes with his arm, but when he looked, no one was on it.

_**Stop this…**_

He could hear it again, as if directly speaking to his ears. It was a woman voice, echoed throughout the walls of his room. "Who are you?!"

_**Open your eyes…**_

"Show yourself!"

"Keep it quiet, Sawada Tsunayoshi." it was a male voice, and it was Hibari who opened the door. He looked somewhat annoyed. Then, Tsuna noticed, when Hibari came, the voice disappeared. "Since when did you get here?" Tsuna asked.

"I'm here to deliver a report for you. Be at your office in 10 minutes." Hibari left.

After Tsuna took a bath, he drank a coffee on the way to his office, where as he entered, he saw Hibari and Squalo there. Tsuna sat on his desk and read Hibari and Squalo's report thoroughly. There was nothing out of the ordinary in Hibari's report of things in Namimori, but Squalo's report explained of Varia's recent mission. Something caught his eyes.

"How could you let one member missing? And on top of that, you just let go a Mafioso who has many connections with other families. He could make them join force and attack us!"

"Calm down, Sawada. It's not like he can do it in short time." Squalo replied with crossed arms. "Then, do something about it! Find that man and kill him on spot! It has to be done soon." Tsuna ordered loudly and unequivocally.

"VOOII! We've been doing your damn missions a week in a row, scum! That damn boss is fed up!"

"This is an absolute order! As long as you're in my jurisdiction, you're bound to my system!"

"This isn't politics! We're not your puppet, trash! The reason why we're doing your work is just because of Ninth's last order!"

"Ninth's dead! As I said, you're bound to my rule, my order! By disobeying me, you're also running away from my territory. I won't hesitate to give you proper punishment if you don't do as I say! And trust me, you won't like it."

Squalo twitched as Tsuna sent a sharp and menacing glare at him. "Tch! Whatever! If the boss trashes the place again, you're responsible for the damage!" Squalo left and slammed the door close.

"Then, I'll head back to Namimori."

"Do what you like."

With Hibari left, Tsuna was alone. He just sighed and leaned against the chair.

_**This is a mistake…**_

He flinched. It was the voice again. He searched through the room, opened the door in case there might be someone whispering through it, but the hallway was dead quiet.

_**If you fall too deep, you can't go back…**_

His ears felt tingled again, the voice was very close to his ears, but when he turned around, there was no one inside but himself. It began to haunt him.

_**Tsuna-san…**_

He suddenly shivered. The air seemed to stiffen, he stiffened. On his left was a mirror attached to the wall. As he slowly turned his head to the mirror, he was shocked—behind him was the woman he knew dead. There was no blood on Haru, she was perfectly clean—only her cloudy eyes that set the difference, she looked dead on the inside.

However, when hastily he turned around, she wasn't there, and when he looked at the mirror again, she was gone. If it might have been a ghost, he wasn't afraid. If it was a hallucination, the feeling wouldn't be as real as he was feeling. But one thing still in question: what did he just see?


	3. Fear

**Buona lettura!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR. It belongs to its respectful and rightful owner.**

* * *

_**FEAR**_

* * *

"_Good morning, sleepy head."_

_He woke up in his house at Japan, greeted by the smile of the woman he loved. Tsuna stared at her as she walked to the door. "Breakfast is ready. I'll be waiting for you downstairs."_

_It was the every normal day, when she was always the first thing he saw in the morning, and not the sunlight. He walked down the stairs and arrived at the kitchen, where she was preparing a mug and a coffee maker. He smiled, seeing the ring on her ring finger._

"_The coffee will be ready in no time, Tsuna-san. So, just sit and relax."_

"_Ah, can I have a tea instead?"_

"_Okay, sure, anything for my husband." her bright smile was the only one that could tranquil him, that could make him smile back with the same bright and sincerity. "Which tea would you like? Gokudera-san has bought you Earl Grey. I can make it for both of us."_

"_Earl Grey it is then. Oh yeah, Haru?"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_We're married now, so stop calling me that." at his words, she stopped her activities. Silence filled the air for seconds, until she broke it. "I can't…" she turned around to him and said with mirthless eyes, "Because this isn't real."_

…

His eyes slowly opened. He had fallen asleep on his desk with his head rested on his folded arms. He lifted his head while contemplating his dream. A dream is one's deepest wish, they say. Tsuna just realized how true it was. Even though it was a dream, even though it was as if he was living the moment he ever dreamed of, he wasn't too pleased about it. It meant nothing to him if it wasn't real. It pierced his heart even more.

A knock on the door was heard, but he just sat quietly. If it was his guardians or anyone he knew, they should know they had already been given privilege to come in without having to knock. But whoever it was didn't open the door, so he stood up and opened the door—and to his surprise, it was Kyoko.

"I thought you're leaving Italy yesterday. What is it?" he asked.

"I forgot to give you this." she handed over the charm she had given him. Tsuna just stared at it, but didn't accept it. "You never hold onto this ever since a year ago."

"Oh… sorry…" he took the charm and slid it inside his pocket. Then, he noticed how she looked at him. She was sad, he could tell. "What's wrong?"

"Do you… love Haru-chan that much?"

His eyes widened. "What?"

"You're doing this for her, aren't you? Reborn-kun told me. For someone as kind as you… to think it only took her death to change you… you must be really love her."

"If I did this for her, then I betrayed her trust."

"Betrayed?"

"She believed in me, that I can change the Vongola way into Primo's way. Even until now, I can still remember her eyes and her smile when she said that. It was filled with so many trust and hope for me. I know what I'm doing isn't right. I don't have the rights to say I love her."

"Then, who are you doing this for?"

"Everyone that's still alive." he answered simply.

"Please stop this. If you know this isn't what Haru-chan wanted, don't disappoint her. Tsuna-kun… let's go back to Japan together."

"Eh?" much to his surprise, Kyoko hugged him. "Can't you just move on? I'm sure that's what she wanted. I still… love you. Give your heart a chance to move forward, and maybe… to love someone else."

Although she expected for him to hug back, he didn't. "I already moved on. My action is the proof. Look, if I didn't do this, all of you would be long dead by now. You don't need someone like me."

"You're wrong. I do, because I know you're still the same Tsuna-kun I met 10 years ago, I know you wouldn't hurt me."

He twitched. He pushed her away and gripped her arm so tightly that she winced in pain, and he glared at her. "This is not one of your fantasy or your girlish dream. If you try to stop me from trying to protect everyone and love Haru, I won't hesitate to make you cry." his sharp and menacing glare froze her in fear. He never looked at her in such hateful way. It wasn't his threat that made her tears shed. She still loved him and still believed he wasn't the man anyone said.

But now she knew how wrong she was. She cried, for her belief shattered, she cried, for her unrequited love. Thus, she walked away from him in fast pace with tears. He didn't stop her, but he kept looking her figure leaving. He could never yell at Kyoko, but he could threaten her for her safety. He might not love her anymore, but she was the least person who should be involved with him.

If Haru was there, he could imagine what she would say.

"_**Tsuna-san!"**_

He flinched, and then he turned around, widening his eyes. The image was blur, but it was as if Haru was there, reprimanding him. Even though it was a personification of his imagination, a transparent visual of her, it felt like she was really there. He even could see her angry look.

"_**Why did you do that to Kyoko-chan?! Don't be mean to her!"**_

He couldn't help it. His face looked disbelief as he was walking towards her, but there was a bit of hope on his eyes. "Haru…" he stopped in front of her, wanting to touch her face, but his hand froze and trembled. Eventually, he fell on his knees while kept eyeing on her.

Her angry face turned to a smiling sigh. She squatted and hugged him. _**"I'm sorry I made you do this. I can feel your suffering and the tears you've been holding. A man cries from his heart, not from his eyes, and I know, your heart cries ever since I died."**_

"Haru…" he was speechless. His emotion leaked. At the moment, he was at a very fragile state. Even if the words she was saying came from him, it still felt like what Haru would say, and it felt so real if she spoke it.

"_**But Tsuna-san… what you're doing doesn't make me happy. You should stop this. Don't welcome the darkness or you'll never be able to see your friends again."**_

"I… can't… if I stopped this, then everyone will…"

"_**I know. Then please always remember this… whenever you feel alone, if you're stuck in a pit that makes you astray and keeps you away from everybody else… I want you to know that I'm always here for you. Even if I died a year ago, I would come back to you and save you from that pit no matter how many times it takes. I'll always be here for you."**_

It felt so reassuring; it tranquilized his heart and mind. He wanted to hug her back, but as he did, it penetrated through her, and thus, her image vanished. Those words might not what she truly felt, but it was more than enough to make him trembled. He bit his lips while eyeing at the floor, trying his best not to shed his tears, but it failed. Those words were what he wanted to hear, what he wanted Haru to say.

The tears had formed on his eyes, but it didn't stream through his cheek. It stuck on his eyes and he kept it that way. As he was trying to stand upright, on the balcony, a person with a black cloak and a hood surprised him—the same person he had seen before. He or she didn't say a word, both at still state, looking at each other. The hooded seemed shorter than him.

After the seconds of silence, the hooded jumped to the back and headed to the forest. Tsuna scurried to the balcony and saw the figure went inside the forest. This time, he didn't plan on disregarding it, and instead, he drank his pills, and flew to the forest. Inside the forest, he hovered around to find that person. His head turned everywhere, trying to catch every small movement. It didn't take him too long until he found a group of people. He went there, but his findings contradicted to his goal. He just encountered an enemy.

"Well, look who drove himself here." one Mafioso smirked while approaching him. "Hey, I don't think we need to sneak inside Vongola's base to catch the fish. The fish came to us." he lit his lightning flame through his ring, injected it into a box, and let out a Halberd. The other four Mafioso behind him did the same, but with different weapons.

Tsuna couldn't call for backup. He had to fight them alone, but for several normal-looking Mafioso, they sure had an intense flame. He suspected they might be skilled hitmen that was sent by a family. Just as he was going to move, the Mafioso with brass knuckles outwitted him, punching his face brutally that he got tossed sideways. But what made it worse was that when the enemies were approaching him with deadly aura, he couldn't move.

Then, he just noticed his body was coated with rain flame, which a feat done by one of them who had rain flame. His cheek bruised, blood appeared on his lips, flowing through his chin while they were going to kill him.

But luckily yet surprisingly, they heard a horse coming to their direction. Much to their surprise, the white horse was running towards them and there was one hooded person on it while holding a katana, slashing them one by one with little effort. Afterwards, Tsuna could feel his body again. He looked up at the hooded person. He couldn't see the face, only mouth and nose.

As he was staring at the person, a hand blocked his view. That hand emitted an indigo flame that surrounded his face and made him collapse.

* * *

"There's nothing we can do."

Tsuna opened his eyes as he heard Reborn's voice. When his eyes were completely opened, he was in a meeting room with everyone else, except he was on the corner of the room while they were on their respectful seat. "We can't disobey him. He's our boss—your boss now." Reborn added.

"I know that. But this juudaime is just…"

"Inhuman." Ryohei added.

"What did you say, lawn head?!" Gokudera broke loose. "Juudaime may be like that but he—!"

"But it's a fact," Chrome interrupted, and caught everyone's attention. "The boss has changed. He's not the kind boss anymore. Even… even all of us here are afraid of him, right?"

Gokudera fell silence and calmed down. He knew Chrome was right. He started to fear of his own boss—the person whom he swore his loyalty to.

"What… what are you guys talking about? I'm right here!" Tsuna shouted, but they seemed to not notice his presence. Moreover, when he was trying to touch Yamamoto, it penetrated through his shoulder. All of the sudden, Tsuna felt a hand on his own shoulder. He turned around to see the hooded person. His anger escalated drastically.

"What's going on here?! Is this your illusion?! I know they might fear me, but this isn't the scenario I was thinking of! Cut your crap! I don't need to see this!"

The hooded one just stood calmly, didn't falter at his anger. "Despite that, deep down, you know this is real." Tsuna flinched at the overlapping voices—like both came from woman and male voice. "You, for one, who have Vongola's hyper intuition should know the difference between illusions and reality."

"What?!"

"You've yet to see the big picture."

After the person said that, a subordinate slammed the door open. "Bad news! The second squad just spotted Decimo collapsed in the woods and being dragged away by someone else! I need your permission to go rescue him!"

Gokudera just stood quiet while everyone was waiting for his answer. "It's not needed." everyone was surprised by his decision, but not as surprised as Tsuna who was gobsmacked. "W-What do you mean by…? We're supposed to protect our boss… right?"

"He can protect himself. Don't leave your assigned post, that's the rule. Tell squad 2 to continue their task and don't mind juudaime."

"A-All right." with that, the subordinate left.

Ryohei sighed. "I guess from now on, our relationship is just a boss-subordinate relationship."

Tsuna widened his eyes in shock. None of them stood up for him. "What are you guys saying?! I do this for all of you! You—!"

"Now you know," Tsuna instantly looked back at the hooded person. "This is the aftermath of your new system. Even if you do this for a good deed, if you use darkness as way out, you'll eventually fall into its mightiness. Your guardians now see you as a heartless and coldblooded leader—not a friend, and there's nothing you can do about that."

"But, I…" his fists were clenched tightly as his eyes were shut close in tremble.

"If you fall to deep, you can't go back."

He abruptly opened his eyes at the familiar sentence.

* * *

He woke up by the bright light of a ceiling lamp, and moreover, in an unknown room. He had a plaster on his cheek.

"Are you okay, boss?" Tsuna met his eyes with an old man he didn't know of.

"Where am I? And who are you?"

"I'm just an old man who lives alone in his house. You were punched quite badly. I'm glad that kind young lady brought you to me."

"Young lady?"

The old man nodded while pouring tea and then gave it to Tsuna. He accepted the cup of tea. "Wait, have you heard anything from my guardians?" he asked.

"No, I'm afraid they haven't gotten here. It's strange, though. I just saw some Vongola members were patrolling the area. They should've seen you and informed the guardians."

"I see…" Tsuna looked down and stared at the cup.

"Drink up, boss. You need it. After that, you can go back if you want." the old man headed for the door.

"Ah, yes. Thank you very much for your help."

After the old man gave off a smile and nod, he left Tsuna alone in the bedroom. He couldn't drink his tea. As he saw his reflection through the tea, it reminded him of the previous event, and it made him see what a monster he was.

His guardians should be afraid of him, he knew. He was a monster that struggled to protect his friends, and he had fallen into the darkest hole to achieve that. Sometimes he wondered why his Vongola gear didn't reject him. He never knew why, but that didn't matter to him.

Because all that matter was that he had to protect everyone alone, despite the fact he was protecting the ones that feared him, that didn't consider him as a friend anymore. But it was the risk he had to take, a mistake he had to live with. He would still be the monster—the dark sky, in order to keep his friends safe.


	4. Truth or lies?

**Buona lettura!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR. All rights go to their rightful owner.**

* * *

_**TRUTH OR LIES?**_

* * *

The guardians gawked; all eyes looked at the door, one person whom they started to fear. "Just boss-subordinate, huh." Tsuna's smile was bitter, and indicated his pain and sadness after hearing everything from his own friends' mouth.

"How did you know we're in the meeting room?" Ryohei inquired. "What's that supposed to mean, onii-san? Am I not one of you? Am I not your friend anymore?" his voice and tone was calm and collected, and yet his heart was broken to pieces by a hammer of betrayal from his dear friends. But their perspective diverged from the truth; they shuddered. "Or, did you guys think I was done for?" Tsuna added.

"Boss…" Tsuna raised his palm to silence Chrome. "Enough lies. You're scared of me, aren't you? After all the things I've done for you guys…" he paused briefly and lowered his hand with downcast eyes. "…I know this would happen, but still…" he whispered. "Why didn't you come to me?"

"We're scared of you," Yamamoto answered blatantly. "We don't believe you're the same Tsuna we knew."

That declaration came from the most easygoing man, and yet was spoken in the coldest tone. Of course, it felt like thousands of needles just pierced through his heart. "…Then, why don't you just leave me?"

"You'll kill us if we leave you." Tsuna flinched at Ryohei's straight answer. "Wha…? That doesn't even make any sense!" he snapped. "Neither is the current you and this entire system!" Ryohei countered.

"I'll never hurt all of you! I'm doing this because the other way around, because I—!"

"You already hurt us," Gokudera interrupted, intensifying the situation. "By forcing us to kill what could be innocent and see many lives that have been taken by Vongola's hands. You force everyone to go your way when we don't want to! The boss—the friend we knew was against killing no matter what!"

Gokudera, a friend who always believed in him, known for his unwavering devotion and loyalty to Tsuna spoke the most sharp and hurtful words than any of them. No wanting to continue the conversation, they rushed outside, leaving Tsuna inside the room alone. He had lost Haru, and now he lost his friends. He couldn't let that undermined his path, otherwise everyone would die. Even with the slightest change of the system and downgraded protection, the Vongola would be vulnerable to attacks, just like when Daemon Spade lost Elena.

His clenched fists trembled, his body's movement started to synchronize with his trembling fists. His head was hung low, he bit his lips signifying his ripped heart. Unknown to him, Reborn stood at the doorstep lamenting the unpleasant event that had befallen upon his student's life, gazing at Tsuna's figure. Reborn knew him better than anyone after Haru, he realized Tsuna was just trying to protect everyone, but he needed help—refreshment.

"You lost your friends, the ones you protect," Tsuna flinched and turned around to see Reborn. "How about now, Tsuna?"

"If you want me to—"

"I won't tell you to stop what you're doing."

"Then why are you here?"

"You need fresh air. It's a good time to visit your mother. You haven't done that, have you?"

"…All right. I'll leave tomorrow morning. I'm sure… everyone will feel safer without me."

* * *

The Vongola boss just stood still in front of the door. He hadn't met his mother ever since Haru's death. His hand already lifted upwards, ready to knock the door, but he hesitated. He didn't know how to act in front of her. The last time they met was at Haru's funeral, and Tsuna refused his mother's comfort, shoving her away like she was a bug.

"Ara, Tsuna?" he looked at his left where he saw his mother, half of her body was inside as she tilted her body outside from the sliding window. Her face turned bright and she rushed to her son to hug him amiably. "Welcome home, Tsu-kun!"

"I-I'm sorry for what I did a year ago, mom…"

Nana peeled away in delight. "Oh, it's fine. Come on in, someone would like to meet you." she dragged him inside, to the kitchen, where he got dumbfounded by the familiar mysterious person with the cloak—still with the hood on. "We can spend our family time later, Tsu-kun. I've got some shopping to do," she picked up her bag on the table. "Bye!"

After she left, Tsuna immediately turned around and eyed on the person with narrowed eyes. "Why can't you just leave me alone?"

He could see the curved up lips under the hood, and it set his patience to the breaking limit. He furrowed his eyebrows. "Aren't you afraid of me? I can hurt you. You're a threat to me."

"Am I?"

He jerked back at the conformation. How could that person be a threat? The hooded stood up and approached him. "You can't kill me. I died a year ago."

Tsuna's eyes dilated in shock as he heard a woman's voice only, moreover a voice that he missed and recognized. The woman pulled the hood back; hence her brown eyes and hair were seen. "Ha…ru?"

Immediately, she grabbed his face and emitted the same flame that made him collapse.

…

_His eyes bulged open, his body was glowing and almost transparent. He looked at his surroundings, and widened his eyes seeing his 14-year-old self and everyone. The feeling being there, that school rooftop, he remembered now. That day was the day when he realized the root that he had protected lay behind this school, when his friends were close to him; the year of their struggle in order to survive and defeat Byakuran to go home together, when he fought alongside his friends in sincerity._

_Seeing their laughter, the frantic time when Lambo pee his pants, his eyes turned mirthless. He missed those days. He wished everyone would come back to him. Haru stood beside him and gazed at the memories with him. "These were the moments when we were actually strong enough to confront anything. Being with everyone, with just these activities were enough for us to stay alive."_

_His half-lidded eyes kept staring and she continued her remark. "Back then, we look out for each other, and that simple action brought about the strength in every moment we spent together, creating a solid and powerful barrier to protect each other. We have something worth to live for, someone whom we want to grow old together, to share our happiness and sorrow. This is when we're the strongest. But can you still feel that? The Vongola you created may be the strongest on skin, but inside the core is the weakest of all. If your relationship crumbles, will there be any reason for you to make this family stronger? Will they still have a reason to fight for their lives?"_

_Tsuna just stayed silent, feeling the statement and truth behind. "Tsuna-san," she called. "I know why you're being hard on yourself. You still feel at fault for letting me die. But you have to know," she held his hand with a smile. Tsuna reacted at the warmth of her hand, he looked at her in fixation. "I sacrificed myself because it's my own will… because I love you."_

"…_But your feelings for me shouldn't be the reason why you died for me."_

"_Feelings and emotions are irrational; none of what we feel makes sense to the world. Besides, aren't you in the same position as me? Aren't you doing this, because of your guiltiness and resentment?"_

…

His eyelid slowly rose up, helping his eyes to see the world. He woke up on his bed, in his room. Was it a dream? But he swore that felt sorely real.

"It was real."

Tsuna hastily looked at his right, only to see the girl he thought dead. Tears shed above his control. Even with just the sight of her, his turnaround life as if changed to a far much better life, seeing her genuine smile brightened even the worst of his life. He wanted to touch her; he immediately rose up and hugged her tightly, burying his face under her shoulder that was wet with his tears. It wasn't tears of happiness, but of relief—a feeling that could never be described, because having that feeling was more than enough.

After his friends abandoned him, feeling her warmth once again, he couldn't feel more relaxed than this. Haru knew very well what he had been through, seeing his friends walked away from him, she wasn't stupid to know it hurt him so badly. At this moment, having him crying on her arms, she smiled in delight, knowing he was the same Tsuna, after all. She returned his embrace with smile as faint tears started to form on her closed eyes. And as she plunged herself into this moment, owing to the ability that had been bestowed upon her, she could hear his inner voice and his memories.

.

_It has been tough…_

_I don't know who to turn to…_

_All I need is someone beside me..._

_But my friends left me…_

_All the things that hurt you, that made you sad, who made you kill yourself…_

_I destroyed the lives of every mafia for you…_

_I've been corrupting everyone's hands, my hands, for the sake of you…_

_Every time I killed, I smiled bitterly at the sky, and through it I spoke to you…_

"_Hey, Haru… I destroyed what made you suffer, so please… come back…"_

"_No matter how many lives it takes, I will destroy everything if I can see you again."_

_But if I can't see you again, then I…_

_I will send every one of those fools to hell…_

.

Haru's eyes abruptly opened. She didn't peel away, but after living his memories her pupil stayed dilated, she was in quandary, bewilderment. He once stated the reason he kept killing was to protect everyone so they wouldn't die like her, it was his own words. But what she unfolded in his memories was a contradiction to his statement. If so, then which one was true?

"I can't believe it…" he voiced. "You're actually alive."

She fell silent for few moments, until she said, "I died."

Tsuna's eyes widened and peeled away to look at her face. "Are you a… ghost?"

She shook her head. "I just can't rest in peace if you're like this. I really died, but when I was walking in a bridge between life and death, when I was going for death, I met someone. She told me everything about you and I made a contract with her. She gave me a body and resurrection flame to help me stay in this world. Her name was Sephira."

"Sephira…?" that name felt familiar to him. "Ah, that reminds me, you made me hear your voice and your reflection, didn't you?"

She nodded. "Every weird thing that happened to you, it was my doing. Remember my transparent version and those words it spoke to you?" he nodded. "It's funny how the works, Tsuna-san," Tsuna blinked in confusion. "Those words were what I really wanted to say to you."

His eyes widened and his cheek was shaded with pink color. There was an undeniable happiness entered his heart upon knowing it wasn't just a delusion, but it truly came out of Haru's feelings. "Hey, Haru," he caressed her cheek with gentle smile. "You know what? I'm glad I never stopped loving you, because the feeling of seeing you again… it might be different if I didn't love you."

She wanted tears to shed, holding it was enough of a torture. The urge to feel happy and cry was there, but she wiped the tears on her eyes and gazed at Tsuna solemnly. She had to remember why she was given a second life.

"Tsuna-san."

"Yeah?"

"I want you to be honest. You said the reason why you can't stop killing because you want to protect everyone, right?" he slightly nodded. "When you hugged me earlier, I saw your memories, meaning I saw through your heart. But I noticed something odd. There, all I saw was a man who kills for the sake of the woman he loves, who desires to meet her again, a man who destroys everything that makes her suffer."

Tsuna kept eyeing on Haru wide-eyed in surprised look.

"So, tell me. Which one is true?"


End file.
